Welcome to New York
by KenSNJ
Summary: After leaving Haddonfield, Michael Myers and Tommy Doyle begin new lives and new careers in New York City.
1. Michael at the FBI

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN**

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Tommy Doyle sighed as he thought about the hand that fate had dealt him. A couple of weeks ago, Tommy and Michael Myers had left Haddonfield after the city council had wasted a week of Michael's time with nonsense meetings. Then they told Michael that he would be fired if he didn't drop the zero tolerance attitude he had. Michael instead had resigned and Tommy had followed suit leaving Haddonfield in the hands of the Empire. New York City came calling the next day. Tommy had taken a job with the NYPD and Michael had taken the FBI post he had held for about 2 months last year. Tommy would start in a couple of weeks, but Michael had started once he had gotten settled in.

"So this is the place?" Tommy asked Michael who was dressed not in his usual work outfit but rather a Tapout T-Shirt and pair of jeans. Tommy noted that he had never seen Michael dressed this casually for work before.

"Yep and before you ask, we're still unpacking and this outfit was the only thing I had to wear. Besides, the dress code here is more relaxed that Haddonfield. You're gonna see a whole new me here."

"You have that mask in a box somewhere." Tommy said.

"Threw it off the George Washington Bridge." Michael replied. Two Imperial soldiers working a desk in the lobby looked up as they walked into the building and over to where they were.

"Can I help you?" One soldier asked.

"I work here now." Michael told the two Imperials. The elevator behind the soldiers dinged and Colonel Tevin Felth walked out.

"Myers, Tommy." He said.

"Tevin." Tommy said.

"Colonel Felth." Michael said. Michael had spent the past week reveiwing the files on his new team trying to figure out how he was going to run this place. He was no Bryan Khayman, but knew that Felth had been one of Khayman's bright spots on the team. Michael and Tommy followed Tevin back to the same elevator that he had come off of.

"I heard One Police Plaza has some sort of hold up in getting Doyle shifted into his place." Michael said.

"They have to shift some guy who is used as an order maintainer out so they can shift Tommy in. Van Buren retired between her cancer battle and losing Khayman after she won that. The 27th that Tommy's geting is not the same one Khayman spent his days at the NYPD with and not the same one that the first version of Khayman's teamwas founded at." Tevin said.

"Sounds like he made quite a name for himself here. He only came to Haddonfield once and it was on Jedi business."

"You guys were working for Franks when that terrorist tried to kill Michael." Tommy said earning himself a stare from Michael and a stopped elevator from Tevin.

"Did Khayman do this too?" Michael asked.

"It's the only place in the building where Radar can't listen to private conversations." Tevin replied.

"Any open cases?" Tommy asked.

"Just a terrorist case that a couple of TIE Fighters took care of for us and a gang case that's gone cold, but Miguel is still working it." Tevin restarted the elevator.

"I'll need to see both case files." Michael said.

"Good luck getting the second one from Miguel. He's been hoarding it in his desk, won't let anyone even look at it."

"So he's breaking Rule Number 10. Never take a case personally." Tommy said. They stepped off the elevator and into what looked like another lobby.

"Radar." Tevin called after seeing an empty reception area.

"Radar?" Tommy asked confused.

"Company clerk, he usually appears before he's called. Maybe we got a delivery and he went to check it in."

"Yeah, you did. Michael nearly ripped the driver's head off after the truck nearly rear-ended us coming into the garage." Tommy said earning a head-slap from Michael.

"Anyway, we have our own elevator from the garage but you need Imperial ID to use it. Did they ever give you one when you were here before?" Tevin said.

"Piett took it when I left for some reason." Michael said.

"Piett takes Imperial IDs from people who shouldn't have them. Radar sells them for $50 a piece though. Which explains why Mrs. Jacobs is always in here eating the snacks we keep in here."

"That will stop once the sweet snacks disappear from here." They walked into the main room where Admiral Firmus Piett was standing in front of a microwave.

"Admiral." Michael said.

"Myers." Piett replied.

"Tommy Doyle." Tommy added.

"Firmus Piett." Piett shook Tommy's hand.

"Tommy's been by my side for many years. He'll be working out of the 27 in a couple of weeks." Michael said.

"I guess that Master Jedi Khayman's involvement with that place warranted bringing you in?" Piett asked Tommy.

"He left many classified files in many places." Michael said.

"We are still sorting through many of those files. The CIA has been very nosy with the contents of his private files." Tevin said.

"CIA? Guy posing as an Army Colonel?" Tommy asked.

"Man named Trent Kort. If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, he's US Army Intel." Tevin replied.

"So you have Colonel Thompson problems too then?" Tommy asked as Michael gave him another head-slap. Piett gave Tevin a head-slap for even mentioning the CIA.

"You brought up Khayman and the 27." Tevin told Piett as the microwave beeped and Piett removed the food he had been cooking.

"I believe I still have your ID in my desk, if not I will process a replacement ID and a visitor ID for your friend. Colonel Felth, get him all the active case files including the ones in Colonel Chavez's desk drawers and the file on the case that my son just closed for us in his own way of doing it." Piett said and left.

"Gonna have to start teaching the rules here and at the 27. We've already got Rule 10 broken and who knows what other rules are being broken here." Tommy said as a pair of double doors opened.

"Derik, I do not go through your desk." Lt. Colonel Max Walertin said.

"Good, because my desk may be booby-trapped in the future." Replied Lt. Colonel Derik Lavi. They stopped when they saw Michael.

"Lavi was trained by Mossad and most of his stuff is classified. Walertin is a class clown type." Tommy filled Michael in.

"I know that already Doyle. I read the files while I was packing."

"What case are you two working?" Piett asked.

"Very bad multiple homicide. Miguel and Tyler are in Interrogation with a suspect right now." Max said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Richie?" Tevin asked.

"Watching them. Miguel and Tyler last I know of them were getting nothing from this suspect other then he slept with a teenage girl who he thinks will admit to it herself." Derik said.

"Wait. He's confessing to stat rape to avoid a murder charge? That doesn't really make sense since we can get his DNA from that arrest." Tommy was confused.

"I'll go take over for them." Michael said and headed in the direction of the Interrogation Rooms. Piett watched the group leave. Things were about to get very interesting around here.


	2. Tommy at the NYPD

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN**

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Tommy Doyle walked into the NYPD's 27th Precinct ready to begin work. The Empire had adjusted to Michael and he had adjusted to them. Tommy now hoped for the same thinig here. He walked into a squadroom and headed towards what was to be his office. A detective walked in just as Tommy put a box on his desk.

"You are?" Tommy asked.

"Detective Cyrus Lupo." The detective replied.

"Lupo, your info is somewhere in this box." Lupo closed the door.

"Somebody told me that your other half uses physical violence to correct misbehaviors." Tommy grinned.

"Michael Myers slaps the back of the head. It came with the man who was in charge of Haddonfield PD before Michael along with a set of rules that I might start using on you, Bernard, Franklin, and another detective that plan to bring in."

"You're splitting me and Bernard up?" Lupo asked.

"There are going to be a lot of things changing around here. Any open cases I should be aware of?" Lupo walked out and walked back in with Detective Kevin Bernard and a case file.

"Just this one. Just your average New York City homicide." Bernard said. Tommy stood and bopped the top of Bernard's head.

"Rule Number 1, there is no such thing as an average homicide. Back in Haddonfield, Michael and I dealt with terrorists, the CIA playing spygames, Sith Lords, and nasty serial killers." Tommy told the two.

"Speaking of the CIA, a man named Kort was going through Anti-Crime files here. Van Buren did something with them before we got here. Khayman was with the FBI when we got here." Lupo said. Tommy pulled some folders out of his box and opened one of them

"Let's see what we have here. Detective Lupo. Four years overseas with Intelligence and then here."

"Yep." Tommy checked the other folder.

"Detective Bernard. Two years at Internal Affairs and then here."

"Yes, Sir." Tommy looked up.

"Don't call me Sir." Tommy looked back at the folders.

"I see Lieutenant Van Buren ordered you two to shave what she described as not so nice looking beards and a couple of years before that she chewed Lupo out for a bad search which I do not want to know the details of. She also told me that Lupo broke Rule Number 10 once."

"What would that be?" Bernard asked.

"Never get personally involved with a case." Tommy replied.

"How many rules are there?" Lupo asked.

"About 60 and you learn them as you go along." Tommy's phone rang.

"Doyle. Where? Details? On the way." He turned to Bernard and Lupo.

"Grab your gear. Female found stabbed to death in her apartment. I'll grab Franklin. " Bernard looked at Lupo. Tommy Doyle had a pace that was going to leave the NYPD trying to keep up.

"We better get moving." Lupo said.

"Before he makes it a habit of smacking us on the head." Bernard added.


	3. Michael Takes Charge

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN**

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Michael finally had his office the way he liked it. It had taken him hours to clean up the mess left by Mike Franks. He had cleared out whatever was left of Bryan Khayman's cigars and Mike Franks' booze only to find that the items were still being kept by the base commander Lt. General Joseph Rodgers who was described as a decent guy, but not much of a commander. He looked down at the mess of folders in front of him and was about to start looking through them when he thought he heard something and looked up.

"So that's what I looked like behind my desk." Michael smiled as the Force-ghost of Bryan Khayman appeared.

"I'm sure you liked it better then seeing Mike Franks passed out drunk behind your desk." Michael replied.

"I spent the last year watching over the twins and that young man I sent your way." Bryan said.

"He still blames himself for what happened to you. Ben's been having chats with him lately and I did what bits and pieces I could with him to the point that I was told he tried to act like me on a few occassions."

"I saw how your Colonel chewed him out for that. But, Lead by Example clearly meant smacking people on the back of the head."

"Head-slap beats being strangled to death anyday."

"True. Place is all yours Michael. Don't kill yourself evaluating my people over the next couple of weeks." Bryan said and vanished as Michael began to sort through the files on his new team. He hoped that he might find something in them that would give him a clue as to how these people worked and what the quality of that work was. He hadn't been there long enough in the past to learn anything about them. He read through the file on Tevin Felth and saw nothing that struck him as strange except that Tevin had turned his neighbor into the IRS for tax evasion. He then looked at Richie Terrik's file and paused at a report written by a doctor. He had heard stories about Richie's temper and was surprised that someone, possibly Khayman had ordered him to be examined. Michael wasn't sure what to find in the other files and he wasn't sure if he wanted to even open them yet. He got up and walked out to where his new team had their desks.

"I've already opened two files on you people. I'm not entirely sure I need to open the rest of them." He announced. This got looks from everyone.

"Most of what's in those files is nonsense and basic paperwork anyway. If that. A lot of the reports are on the computers. Miguel's file doesn't even have reports on all his injuries." Tevin said.

"Most if not all of those became cases." Miguel Chavez said as a bagel went flying across the room and hit Max on the head.

"Ow. I told you don't give me anything with raisins." Michael banged his fist on a table hoping he didn't dent it which got everyone's attention.

"Two things. One, I'm not Bryan Khayman and I have a general idea of what he allowed you people to get away with. Two, next food fight in here and I'm joining in with corn."

"Frozen?" Asked Max.

"On the cob." Michael said and went back to his office where he found Piett waiting for him.

"Did I miss another food fight?"

"I don't know. Someone threw a bagel at Walertin and hit him on the head."

"That has been a regular thing around here."

"I know. I told them next food fight in here. I'm gonna start hurling corn on the cob at them. How would you feel if I had my doctor come in from Haddonfield to examine Terrik?" Michael leaned back in his chair and opened the file on Tyler Markem.

"Considering the date of the last one. I would say it was due." Piett replied as Michael continued to look over the details of Tyler's file

"I'll email Loomis and set it up once I get myself settled in. Tyler was dating Tevin Felth's wife at one point. Miguel investigated the murder of Tyler's mother." Michael typed something into his computer.

"Tyler's father murdered his mother. They convicted him. Khayman never ordered a sit down with the shrink after that. I'm gonna add Tyler to the list for Loomis."

"May I suggest that one of our enlisted men be added to that list as well." Piett said.

"The guy in the dress? Isn't that a lifestyle choice here or am I missing something?"

"He has impersonated the Emperor on several occassions. However, I put a stop to that after the passing of Master Jedi Khayman."

"Then what's the problem that's obviously none of my business anyway?"

"Someone has refused to do anything about this soldier in general. It is becoming more of a problem when he sets himself up on the Plaza to do things that attract local attention." Piett said. He was hoping Michael would motivate Rodgers to shape up the way things were being ran around here. Michael saw things differently then Piett had.

"Just because Khayman felt the need to interfere with Imperial business doesn't mean I will unless it's obvious that I have to. Things will be different around here. Once my family is settled in, there will be a reassignment of people from the lab to the street work for starters. Now, if this soldier does things on the Plaza that attract tourists. We'll have Radar sell tickets." Michael snickered at his own joke as Piett left and Tevin entered.

"File on that terrorist case." Tevin handed Michael a flash drive.

"No paper?"

"These things carry better to the fleet then paper does. We have paper files on cases, but the big ones that might require the fleet or interagency work go on these." Tevin said.

"Easier to share documents. Works for me."

"We all have one, and Mike Piett's is still here. He gave it to me and Max stole it out of my desk from there, it went missing." Michael plugged the drive into his computer as Tevin closed the door.

"What am I looking at?"

"Former base of operations. We have Interpol, Mossad, and NCIS looking for these people too. So we've been sharing intel and planning to hit the base of operations until the Pietts came up with the idea to have a couple of TIE Fighters blast it out of existance. Some members of the group are still out there. No idea where though, but Intelligence thinks they have a general idea of where to start looking."

"Yeah, so do I and it's probably the same corner of the world that they all come from." Michael said.

"Franks opened this case. Said it was a personal thing. He wanted it done one way and Piett felt it was better to do it the Imperial way. I didn't really care either way. We got DNA back from Washington on the bodies recvered after our fighter strike on their base and made a list of survivors. I'm waiting on warrants to seize all their assets." Michael gave Tevin a glare.

"Rule Number 13. Never, ever involve lawyers. Especially when hunting terrorists. Seize all their assets and freeze their bank accounts anyway. Including the hidden ones in those countries that have super strict bank secrecy laws. I'll explain everything to your dad when I meet him." Tevin grinned.

"Piett was the one who wanted warrants. Said it would be a by the book Imperial operation. I think he just wanted credit for cleaning up Franks' mess." Michael gave Tevin back the flash drive as Tevin was about to leave.

"Tevin, pass this info onto Tommy at the 27 and everyone else we're working with. Reading the NYPD into this case will put the pressure on these terrorists. They'll start slipping up as they find their numbers and cash flow shrinking." Tevin turned.

"I didn't think a Small Town USA cop knew anything about how terrorists operate." Michael grinned, being a federal agent New York City was going to be lots of fun.


	4. Tommy Meets Nick

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN**

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Tommy plugged the webcam into the computer and turned it on as Lupo and Bernard entered his office.

"Web cam?" Lupo asked.

"Video conferencing." Tommy said.

"Anyway, we sent Franklin to chase down that drug dealer. Khayman's name still carries some weight in this city. They feared him more as a Fed then they did when he was here." Bernard added. Tommy stood.

"Lab come back on that fingerprint we got off the doorknob?"

"Not in the system."

"Know what kind of knife did it?"

"Butcher knife." Lupo said.

"How original." Tommy said.

"I'm sure the Empire has a log of Myers' comings and goings down at the Federal Building. I'll check that." Bernard said earning himself a head-slap from Tommy.

"Illinois State Police made a habit of blaming all murders in Haddonfield on Michael. As sweet revenge to them and the city council that ran him ragged, HPD was left under the watch of the Empire. Tell Franklin to report to me once he gets in." Lupo and Bernard left.

"Didn't realize Myers' past is a touchy subject for him." Lupo picked up a piece of chocolate and gave it to Bernard.

"Have a Bon-Bon."

"You think as long as I'm eating, he won't have any reason to smack me?"

"You think he will?"

"He will what?" A voice asked from behind them. Detective Nick Franklin entered the squadroom dragging a suspect with him.

"Possession with intent to distribute." He told a uniformed officer.

"New Lieu's smacked Bernard upside the head twice already." Lupo explained.

"Like how Beej used to smack the Imperials around?"

"So we've heard." Bernard said. Tommy poked his head out.

"Franklin, in here. Bernard, those unauthorized chocolates count as your lunch." Nick walked into the office as Bernard and Lupo left to go follow up on another lead. Tommy closed the door.

"He had 20 bags of crack on him when I caught up to him. You're not asking about that."

"I'm trying to find you a new partner. Many people think you're damaged goods because of how deep you were in Khayman's operations."

"I've been told that." Nick said.

"Or I can split Bernard and Lupo up and give one of them a new partner."

"Don't think that would work out too well. Van Buren and Khayman left high standards at this place. I'd see how things work out before trying to change things. Otherwise, you're going to have problems on your hands. I've gotten used to working solo since Gusler was transferred to Intel and One PP sent me to deal wtih Khayman's people down at the Federal Building."

"I guess I'll see how things go then since I really don't want to move things around with an open case right now. Put that dealer in Interrogation and wait for me to get there." Tommy said as Nick left his office. Tommy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it in big, black letters "Rule #22 - Never, ever interrupt an interrogation." and put a piece of tape on it before he left his office.


	5. Kelsey Arrives

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**HALLOWEEN**

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

Kelsey Myers walked into the crime lab in the Imperial base at the Federal Building in Manhattan. She looked at a table filled with photos of charred bodies or what was left of them anyway. Taking a sip from her Caf-Pow she wondered what had done this. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door to the lab open.

"You would have to be Kelsey." She turned to find a woman not much older then her standing there.

"That's me. What did this?" Kelsey pointed to the photos and took another sip of Caf-Pow.

"Kelly Felth. TIE Fighters took out a terrorist base. Everything was sent to Washington, processed, and then all the photos were sent here. It's an active case still since we didn't get them all. No eating or drinking in my lab." Kelly took the cup from Kelsey.

"Did you talk to your husband yet? Because mine gave me the impression that you and the other girl that works in here are going to be field agents." Kelsey told her.

"No I haven't talked to Tevin yet. We've both been extremely busy. Now until I hear from someone in charge here, this is my lab so you can take this red crap you drink and leave." Kelly began to push Kelsey out the door when another girl walked in.

"Jess, help me throw this unwanted pest out." Kelly said.

"Actually, it's her lab as per what Myers told Joey. We get to work the streets. By the way, I'm Jessie Rodgers. My husband's the CO here." The other girl said.

"I'm Kelsey. Rule Number 23, never touch my Caf-Pow if you want to live and know that I can kill you and never leave a trace." She directed that last part at Kelly as she took the Caf-Pow cup back.

"Anyway, Tevin's been seizing records from where our terrorists do their banking. When they get here, it's hoped that we can find out who's been funding them." Jessie said. A man wearing a dress walked in carrying a box marked evidence.

"Colonel Chavez sent this over. He wants to know what's on this hard drive." The man said. Kelsey raised an eyebrow while sipping on her Caf-Pow. Kelly was not in the mood and snapped at the man.

"Corporal, I told you never to come in here wearing this crap." Jessie took the soldier aside.

"Klinger, don't worry. It's her time of the month and she just found out that she's working the streets again." Kelly was even more annoyed then ever.

"I can't believe you just said that in front of a civilian and an enlisted man. What goes on in your head that makes you think saying those things are ok? Do you think before you say anything?"

"It's my Brooklyn side." Jessie said. Kelsey looked at the hard drive.

"Corporal, tell Colonel Chavez this will be ready in an hour."

"You can't process a hard drive in an hour." Kelly said.

"Michael will be here in an hour anyway and he'll want results when he gets here. Which means I have to get to work real fast in order to find something to make it worth him coming here. But, he has good timing with results coming in as he walks through the door to the lab. Which means, I need to figure out where to plug this thing into the computers here iin order to see what sort of data is on it and how can it help with the investigation." Kelsey replied taking another sip of her Caf-Pow as she began to remove the hard drive from the box. Kelly and Jessie just stared at her in disbelief.

"No way." Kelly said.

"She's like the Energizer Bunny. Just keeps going and going and going." Jessie said. Kelsey turned to look at them.

"What? Am I talking too fast for you?" She asked as Tevin walked in.

"What's up girls?" He asked.

"She took over my lab?" Kelly said pointing to Kelsey.

"I know. Myers set me down here to look for the Twins." He told them. Kelsey turned to face Tevin.

"Hi. Kelsey Myers."

"Tevin Felth. You didn't see a couple of teenagers hanging around in here did you?"

"They wouldn't be in here anyway. It's lunch time." Jessie said.

"Right, I'll check the pizza places." He said and turned to leave before telling Kelsey.

"Your husband said you have 30 minutes to get into that hard drive."

"Check Wong's Hong Kong too Tevin. Ty was in here complaining that they stole the menu for that place out of his desk about an hour ago. Adding Chinese and Burger places, they could be back here before you. We'll look for them too. Jessie, check the burger joints and I'll check the chinese places." Kelly called after him and then grabbed Jessie and ran to catch up to him. Kelsey wondered if Michael didn't have something to do with that as she began digging into the hard drive as fast as she could since she expected Michael in about 20 minutes. She found a ton of pirated movies and music, but assumed that wasn't what the interest in it was. This wasn't Haddonfield with stolen cars and teenage vandals, plus the occassional murder. This was New York with drugs, rapists, murderers, terrorists, and every other crime that would test her abilities. But, she was ready for the challenge. After 10 minutes of digging through files, Michael appeared holding a cup of coffee.

"You're early." She said.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's in Arabic. Looks like it might be directions to build something. But, I can't tell. Those look like measurements to make some sort of compound." Michael hit the speaker on the lab's phone.

"Lavi, report to the lab, I need something translated." He looked at Kelsey.

"That better not be what I think it is. If it is, we've got a major problem on our hands." He looked at Kelsey who was emptying the last of her Caf-Pow. Finally, Michael pulled the cup away from her.

"It's done Kelsey."

"The first one is always hard to let go of." Derik Lavi walked in.

"What's this?" He asked.

"We don't know." Michael said taking a sip from his coffee. Derik looked at the screen and mumbled to himself.

"English, Lavi." Michael said.

"Bomb making instructions with the recipe for something that could cause a health panic. It is possible that no medical facility could be able to treat exposure to this stuff." Derik explained.

"Whoa." Kelsey said as Michael frowned. It was worst then he thought. The terrorists the Empire had spent the better part of the past year chasing were building a dirty bomb. Kelsey looked at him and it was clear that they had moved to New York just in time to prevent a major incident. She pondered what sort of target existed in New York for a dirty bomb attack and came out of her thoughts to see a new cup of Caf-Pow in front of her with both Michael and Derik gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
